


Love You (Until the Dawn Breaks)

by LiraelClayr007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse (Supernatural), Love in the dark, M/M, Poetry, because there's too much in the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: The end of the world isn't pretty. The days are full of nightmares–demons and diseases and too many people under their care. But the nights...The nights have become a refuge.**a dean/cas poem**
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Love You (Until the Dawn Breaks)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TANSTAAFL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TANSTAAFL/gifts).



> *waves briskly*
> 
> I've been feeling the pull of poetry for the past few days, so today I gave in and fell into the endverse. So here is my gift to you from the Quarantine Zone! (No one is sick, but my daughter was a close contact via school so I get to stay home with her for a bit...and write!)
> 
> Love, Lira 🏹
> 
> P.S. this is also a special giftie for TANSTAAFL...because you love my endverse musings, especially the poetry, and you've always been so encouraging. Thanks, friend!!! 💜

on nights like this  
the too-small bed  
is warm,  
almost hot, full  
of body heat,  
of sweat-slicked skin  
and exhalations.

on nights like this  
the rest of the world  
feels far away,  
feels impossible–  
just a bad dream  
fading in the moonlight.

on nights like this–  
these stolen nights–  
there are no hunters,  
no angels,  
no demons at the door,  
and the apocalypse  
is just a poorly timed  
punchline.

oh, these perfect nights!  
when bodies intertwine,  
when every freckle is kissed,  
when voices scream  
in ecstasy  
instead of pain.

on nights like this  
time is fragile–  
a filmy soap bubble  
ready to pop–  
and morning  
comes too soon.


End file.
